The invention relates to an apparatus for the surroundive fixation of extremities and regions of extremities, in particular for treating extremity fractures in the region of the lower leg, thigh, lower arm, and upper arm and also for use in ski boots and the like.
For the treatment of extremity fractures plaster casts or their modern variants in the form of plastic casts are normally applied. The application of such casts requires however not only considerable skill and corresponding effort for the personnel, but rather also frequently leads to pressure points which are extremely disturbing for the patient due to edges or projections at the inner side of the plaster or plaster cast. After the resetting of the particular fracture the patient is subjected to the painful phase of winding of the bandages and waiting for the setting of the plaster. Finally, it is generally necessary with the known plaster or plastic casts to change this plaster or plastic cast when swelling of the relevant limb recedes during the course of treatment of the fracture. This is also involved and again unpleasant procedure for the patient.